


You're my whole damn sky

by A_song_for_the_last_day



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_song_for_the_last_day/pseuds/A_song_for_the_last_day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You don't get it, do you Thorin! You are not my star, you are my whole damn sky!" Bilbo yelled at the dwarf, hot tears now streaming down his face. M&M Bagginshield</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo watched the dwarves getting ready for battle, a sick feeling getting a hold over his stomach.

How could Thorin be this stupid? They were clearly outnumbered, they were all going to die. And for the sake of what? The bloody dwarf's damned greed!

Bilbo hated it. He hated how the gold and richness of Erebor had taken such a hold on Thorin. He hated how the golden sickness had consumed the dwarf the moment they had arrived in Erebor. He hated the fact that his beloved king under the mountain didn't seem to care for anything or anyone besides the still missing Arkenstone.

At least , that was what Thorin thought, Bilbo knew better since he had been carrying the damned stone in his pocket for days.

" Master Baggins, come here." A low voice demanded.

Bilbo, who was still in deep thoughts, flinched. But as soon he saw who was calling him, he walked towards the dwarf.

" You are going to need this." Thorin said, while he held up a mithril vest. " Put it on."

Bilbo took the vest from Thorin, wondered about the dwarven king's concern about his safety.

" This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril it was called by my forebears." Thorin said as Bilbo putted on the vest. " No blade can pierce it."

" I look absurd." Bilbo replied. " I'm not a warrior. I'm a hobbit."

" It is a gift. A token of our friendship." Thorin explained. " True friends are hard to come by."

Bilbo looked up at the dwarf. Wondering what the real reason behind all this was.

The answer to that question came soon enough. Thorin pulled him aside before he spoke again. " I've been blind but no I'm beginning to see. I am betrayed."

" Betrayed?" Bilbo asked, starting to feel a bit nervous. Was Thorin on to him?

" The Arkenstone, one of them has taken it." Thorin stated. " One of them is false."

" Thorin, our quest has been fulfilled. You've won back the mountain." Bilbo replied. " Is that not enough?"

" Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin stated, not listening to what Bilbo was saying.

" No,.. uh… you… you made a promise to the people of Lake town." Bilbo said, getting a bit irritated by the dwarf. " Now is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin? I was also there, I gave my word."

" For that, I'm grateful. It was nobly done." Thorin replied, catching Bilbo's gaze with his eyes. " But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake town. This gold is ours, and ours alone. With my life I will not part from a single coin. Not with a piece of it."

As Bilbo looked into the dwarves eyes, his heart broke. All he could see in there was greed. Thorin didn't care about anything else then his gold and his precious Arkenstone. The Thorin he started to love was gone.

Overcome by everything he was feeling Bilbo snapped and slapped the dwarf in the face.

Thorin's face softened , his jaw slightly dropping, but only for a slight moment.

" On what did I deserve that one, hobbit?" Thorin growled.

" Because this isn't who you are! You are greedy, you don't care about anything or anyone else then your gold and that damned Arkenstone!" Bilbo spat at him, tears burning in his eyes. " You are not the Thorin I got to know on our way here! You are not the Thorin I fell in love with. That Thorin is gone. But he was more of a king then you'll ever be!"

" The Arkenstone belongs to me!" Thorin growled. " Am I not the king?!"

" You don't get it, do you Thorin?! You are not my star, you are my whole damn sky!" Bilbo yelled at the dwarf, hot tears now streaming down his face.

Then he took the Arkenstone out of his pocket and threw it at Thorin. " Here take it! Are you happy now?! It's to late for you anyway!"

Thorin looked at the Arkenstone, which had landed at his feet, then looked back at Bilbo. " You have had it this entire time? Why haven't you given it to me earlier?!"

" Because I wanted to protect you." Bilbo replied, starting to back away from Thorin. " But I can not protect you anymore for it's to late. Have your war, have your gold, have your Arkenstone. But don't expect me to be around when your greed becomes your dead."

Bilbo turned around and walked away, not looking back a single time. He was done here.

Thorin watched him walk away, not able to deny the sting he had just felt in his heart.

" What have I done?" He whispered to himself.


	2. As war is upon us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Thorin looked at the jewel that was lying at his feet, the sound of Bilbo's footsteps fading quickly.   
Finally he had the king's jewel in his possession, after all this time it was found.  
He couldn't find the will to pick it up though, something was bothering him about the situation. Something did not feel right about it. But he couldn't figure out what the problem was.  
Still looking at the Arkenstone, Thorin started to question himself.   
Was it the halfling walking away of him that bothered him? He had felt something stir, some kind of emotion when Bilbo had yelled at him. But it had only been there for a few seconds and the feeling had seemed strange and distant, like it didn't really belong to him.   
Thorin's eyes shifted to the abandoned hallway for a second, then they went back to the king's jewel.  
He hesitated for a while, then he shook his head and picked it up.  
"Stop being so ridiculously weak.' He told himself. ' You are a king, you don't have the time to feel pity or any other emotion for a damned halfling.'  
He started to feel angry as he continued to stare at the Arkenstone. Why had the halfling taken it? He had trusted him, only to be betrayed. 

He closed his hand when he heard footsteps coming his way, hiding the jewel for eyes that weren’t supposed to see it.   
But when he turned around to see who was approaching, he saw it was only Dwalin.   
“ Dwalin.” Thorin spoke, a smile spreading over his face. “ It’s back. It finally is back where it belongs.”   
Dwalin frowned as he stopped in front of Thorin. “ What is back?”  
“ The Arkenstone.” Thorin replied, opening his hand, revealing the jewel he was holding. “ The king’s jewel.”  
“ Where did you find it?” Dwalin asked, looking at the jewel.   
“ Bilbo had it.” Thorin replied, the smile disappearing from his face. “ He stole it. Kept it hidden from me. He betrayed me, he betrayed us by keeping it for himself.”   
“ And where might master Baggins be now?” Dwalin asked, immediately worried for the halfling’s well being.   
" He ' s gone." Thorin answered. " Trew the Arkenstone at me and left."  
Dwalin let out a barely hearable sigh, relieved Bilbo was fine.  
" He probably is out of Erebor by now." Thorin continued. " But Dwalin, spread the word, if anyone sees him skulking in or around Erebor, I want him brought to me. He should be punished for his betrayal."  
" Aye, Thorin" Dwalin replied, hoping Bilbo was long gone out of Erebor. I'll spread the word."   
Thorin nodded in approval. " So now tell me, what is it you came to see me for?"  
" Bard and Thranduil." Dwalin answered. " They are preparing their troops. If you don't give them their promised share of the gold, they'll attack at dawn."  
" Has Dain send word yet? " Thorin asked, making fist out of his hands.   
Dwalin shook his head. " No word from Dain."  
Thorin frowned. " I thought they would be here by now. Is everyone armored? Are they all ready for battle?"  
" Aye."   
" Then follow me." Thorin said as he started for the outside wall. " If they want their war, they can have it." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bilbo rushed himself out of Erebor, towards the man and elves whom were preparing for battle.   
After he had thrown the Arkenstone at Thorin, he went to his room to collect his few belongings.  
For the king he had only left a note and an apricorn, but he doubted the dwarf would ever find it.   
Leaving Erebor, leaving Thorin, leaving the rest of the company, did hurt him more then he would like to admit. But as he was the one who had held back the Arkenstone from Thorin, he couldn’t risk staying there any longer.  
The dwarven king, or at least the one that suffered from his golden sickness, would kill him with his bare hands if he would run into him once again.   
So now the only thing he still had to do, was say his goodbyes to Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil.   
Then he would go back to the Shire and try to forget about Erebor, the company and Thorin.   
Although he doubted he could forget anything, especially the last one.   
As he arrived at the preparing troops, he spotted Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil being in a heated discussion.   
Bilbo let out a little cough as he walked up to them, making the three men aware of his presence.   
“ Bilbo, what are you doing here?” Gandalf asked, eying the smaller being with care. “ I thought you were still in Erebor.”   
“ I left.” Bilbo stated, looking up at the three bigger men. “ I’m returning to the Shire. I only came by to say goodbye.”   
“ You are not staying until the battle is over?” Gandalf asked frowning. “ Has Thorin done you wrong? Has he harmed you?”   
Bilbo shook his head. “ No. At least not psychically. I gave him back the Arkenstone. I found it when Smaug still was in the mountain. I kept it from him in the hope he wouldn’t lose his mind. But he did, so I gave it back to him and left immediately. He never had the chance to harm me.”   
At that Gandalf raised his eyebrow. “ Well that’s something different. Although I highly doubt him having the Arkenstone back will pursue him to fairly give the promised shares to Bard and Thranduil.”   
Bilbo shook his head. “ I don’t think so either.”  
“ Well my dear Bilbo, if you want to stay until the battle is over, we can keep you safe.” Gandalf said. “ If not, I hereby wish you my goodbye and a safe trip home. Although I highly recommend you stay around until the battle is over.”   
" No, I can't and I won't." Bilbo replied, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke his worst fear. " I can not stand around and watch as my friends and that insane king I became to love so much get slaughtered in war, without being able to do something about it. I will not tolerate myself to hurt myself like that. So I'm leaving now. Gandalf, Bard, Thranduil, goodbye. Maybe someday our paths will cross again."  
With that Bilbo turned away from the three men and started on his way back home.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If only Bilbo had headed in the other direction, he would have ran into Dain’s army.   
But he didn’t, he took the other way and he never saw the army of dwarves that came from the Iron hills.   
He only looked back once, when he heard the sound of a horn being blown.   
Knowing the battle had started, or would soon be started, he moved on.   
For him there was nothing to go back for and when the battle would be over, there probably would be less for him to go back for.   
Tears were now freely rolling down his face, his heart aching so badly he could barely take it.   
If there had been only the slightest chance to cure Thorin from his golden sickness, he would have taken it with both hands.   
But it was too late for the dwarven king and now Bilbo had to move on with his life.   
Being deep in thoughts Bilbo walked on, until he suddenly picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.   
A lot of approaching footsteps, coming closer real quick and making the ground underneath his feat shake.   
Bilbo looked up in confusion, trying to find out where they were coming from, in the meanwhile searching for a place to hide.   
There wasn’t a place to hide though, he was out in the open and when he looked right in front of him again, he saw an army of orcs and goblins marching over the hill, going into his direction.  
Bilbo stood frozen for a split second, overwhelmed by fear as he saw the creatures marching upon him.  
Then he turned around and started to run back towards Erebor, back towards the unknowing armies, hoping he would be in time to warn them about what was coming their way.   
Behind him he heard the marching grow faster, making him realize they had seen him.   
He didn’t look back though, he kept on running but it was useless.   
Soon enough he saw four paws run next to him and before he could look aside to take a good look at the warg, a hand was in his hair, pulling him up.   
“ Well well, what do we have here?” A voice croaked, then let out a meaningless laugh.   
Bilbo swallowed back his saliva, starting to feel sick in his stomach as he laid eyes upon the orc that had captured him.   
Knowing that there was no way to escape, knowing there was no way out, Bilbo closed his eyes.   
Waiting for the inescapable to come.


	3. A wandering mind leads to a broken heart

While outside the battle was raging, Thorin found himself wandering through the halls of Erebor.  
He had forbidden the others to go out there, which had displeased all of them as they wanted to fight and help.  
But he knew if they stayed between the walls of Erebor while orcs, dwarves, elves and men were fighting, there was a small chance none of the above would make it into his kingdom. What meant all of the gold and richness being his and only his.   
  
  
Not looking where he was going, as he still was deep in thoughts, the dwarven king entered a room.  
It wasn't a big room, there was barely enough space for the bed and the little closet inside of it.  
Thorin was just about to turn around when his eyes landed on a little brown object lying on the pillow.   
As he picked it up, he saw it was an acorn and underneath that acorn was a folded piece of paper with his name on it.  
Curiously he opened the piece of paper and started reading.   
  
**Thorin, my dear king under the mountain.**  
  
 **As I'm writing this my bags are already packed and I'm psychically ready to leave.**  
 **Mentally however I can't seem to leave without saying goodbye.**  
 **I can't say goodbye to you in person, since you must have figured out by now I kept the Arkenstone from you the entire time and I can imagine you are not very happy with me for doing that.**  
  
  
 **So I decided to leave you a letter and this acorn I picked up in Beorn's garden.**  
 **Maybe you never find it, maybe I never cross your mind again and you just forget about me.**  
 **But there might be a small chance I do cross your mind and then maybe you'll come to my guest room and find my letter and my acorn.**  
 **The acorn I wanted to plant in my garden.**  
 **One day it would grow and by looking at it I would remember everything. The good, the bad, the ones who died and the ones who lived.**  
 **But I would especially remember you, the one I cared about the most.**  
 **The one I would have stayed with if he had only asked me to stay.**  
 **The one who stole my heart, and then smashed it into a thousand pieces.**  
 **I don't want to remember that, I don't want to feel that pain every time I look at that tree.**  
 **You cut me up. You fucked me up in ways I can't describe. So I'm leaving this acorn for you and maybe one day, if you life, you can plant it and remember me.**  
  
 **I hope you survive this war, I hope you'll be happy, I only wish you the best.**  
 **Tell the others I said goodbye and that I will miss them.**  
 **I'll miss you too.**  
  
 **Farewell my king, farewell love of my life.**  
 **Maybe one day our paths may cross again.**  
  
 **Sincerely, Bilbo Baggins.**  
 **Your burglar.**  
  
  
Thorin read the letter three times before he finally put it down and started staring at the acorn.  
" The good, the bad, the ones who died, the ones who lived and Bilbo." He mumbled to himself as he sat down on the bed.  
A strange feeling was coming over him and his head started to hurt.  
He put his head in his hands as the light headache became pounding and soon after that it was like his head was splitting open and something tried to get out.  
The headache stopped as sudden as it appeared. But when Thorin looked up again, he didn't find himself in Bilbo's bedroom anymore.   
  
He was standing in a field with a lot of colorful flowers.  
The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the smell of flowers lingered in the air.  
Thorin looked around, finding a path that led through the field and it was calling to him, like he had to follow it.   
The path led to a small river and at the side of that river he found Bilbo.  
The halfling wasn't alone though, next to him stood a smaller figure with the same bronze curls Bilbo had.  
As the smaller being looked up, Thorin noticed he had blue eyes. His blue eyes.  
He wanted to move closer to the duo, they seemed happy and he wanted to be part of that happiness.   
But he wasn’t able to move anymore, his feet refused service.   
Then Bilbo looked at him with eyes that were filled with pain and betrayal and the dwarf felt his heart drop.  
" This is what you could have." Bilbo said. " If you hadn't chosen for your precious Arkenstone and your gold."   
Then Bilbo took the smaller being with the bronze hair and the blue eyes by the hand and they walked away. Leaving Thorin behind.  
  
He closed his eyes when the headache started again, quickly developing into pounding and further to the excruciating pain.   
He opened his eyes again when it stopped.  
Now he no longer found himself in the field of flowers, but in the catacomb of Erebor.  
There were three caskets standing there, which were surrounded by the members of his company.  
Thorin walked towards Dwalin, who was clearly upset and asked him what was going on.   
Dwalin did not answer, it was like he hadn't heard the other dwarf.   
Thorin realized he wouldn’t hear or see him, no matter what he did, because for them he wasn't there.  
Slowly he walked towards the caskets, vaguely knowing what he was going to see but not able to stop himself.   
As he looked into the caskets, he saw the bodies of Fili, Kili and himself and once more he felt his heart drop.  
" This is what you'll get Thorin Oakenshield!" A voice boomed, a voice only he seemed to hear. " You're greed will become your doom!"  
  
Then the headache started again and when it stopped he was in Bilbo's room again.   
He felt lighter in some way, like a burden had fallen off of his shoulder and for the first time in days he was able to think clearly.   
He got up from the bed, tucked the letter and the acorn safely away in his pocket and left the room.  
He had to go win this war and after that he had to go get his hobbit back.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bilbo had expected torture, or dead, or at least a little bit of pain, but none of that happened.   
The only thing he felt was the soft pull on his hair where the orc still was holding him.  
“ Can’t you talk?” The orc asked with a rasping voice. “ I asked you something. What are you?”  
“ I’m … I’m a hobbit.” Bilbo stuttered, opening his eyes again, staring straight into the orc’s face. “ Aren’t … Aren’t you going to kill me?”  
“ Not before I know who you are and where you came from.” The orc replied. “ You might have useful information for us.”  
“ What useful information could I possibly have?” Bilbo asked. “ I’m just a simple hobbit. What could I know that concerns you?”   
“ Hobbits don’t live in these parts.” Another orc said, looking at him curiously. “ Where did you come from? Might it be from the Lonely mountain?”  
“ Lonely mountain? I never heard of such a place.” Bilbo replied, his heart hammering in his chest. “ What is that, the Lonely mountain?”  
“ He’s lying.” The orc that was still holding him said, an evil grin spreading over his face. “ Oakenshield had a hobbit with him, or something like it at least. Wouldn’t surprise me if he is that hobbit.”  
Bilbo felt his heart drop. They were on to him.   
“ Let’s take him to Azog.” The other orc replied. “ If the hobbit has any information, he will most certainly get it out of him.”  
“ No, no. I’m not that hobbit.” Bilbo desperately tried. “ You must confuse me with somebody else.”   
Without any warning he received a blow to the head, making him pass out.  
“ Move!” The orc yelled. The army started moving again and the orc who had captured Bilbo turned around, going back to his leader, with Bilbo hanging like a rag doll in his hand.


	4. Confrontation

A snowy mountain peak, that was what Bilbo saw when he opened his eyes.  
He could feel his arms and legs were tied against something hard and when he looked down he saw he was hanging a few meters above the ground.   
He looked up again, the movement making him dizzy.  
His head was pounding, probably caused by the blow the orc had given him.  
Bilbo inhaled deeply, trying to get a clearer view again.   
He also was cold, but that wasn't to strange considering the weather up there. 

Although he knew where the orc had taken him, he still got startled when the pale orc suddenly appeared in front of him.   
Bilbo looked at him, trying to express all of his hatred by glaring at him.   
The pale orc only stood there, something like a grin plastered on his face.  
It looked like he was trying to mock him, like the situation wasn't bad enough already.   
" If it is not the same hobbit who kept me from killing Oakenshield." Azog spoke, the grin still on his face. " What a coincidence we meet again."   
Bilbo swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest. Azog recognized him.   
" Did you lose your tongue?" Azog asked when there came no reply. " I remember you being a quite chatty one."   
" Just kill me already." Bilbo managed to get out. " I have nothing left living for anyway."   
" So negative. Not even willing to put up a fight." Azog replied, shaking his head. " What happened with the halfling who would risk his life for the lives of the dwarves?"   
Bilbo didn't answer to that, he only kept staring at Azog.   
“ For now, I will spare your life.” Azog said, taking a step towards Bilbo. “ I will keep you as bait for Oakenshield and when he comes to rescue you, I will kill him.”   
Bilbo gagged when he smelled the pale orc’s breath, it was disgusting.  
“ You are wasting your time. He won't come for me.” Bilbo said, trying to not take in the scent. “ He does not care for me anymore, or maybe he never did.”   
" Don't lie to me, hobbit!" Azog barked into his face. " I know he became fond of you after you saved him from me."   
" That was before the golden sickness got a hold on him." Bilbo retorted, getting quite annoyed by the orc's insinuations. They gave him hope and he didn't want to hope anymore. " He's far gone. I don't even know if he's engaging in battle."   
Azog's grin grew wider as he took a step back. " Golden sickness... which means he's an easy target. Thank you hobbit for the enlightenment. If he doesn't come up here in the next day, I'll know where to find him." 

 

" Come on!" Thorin called, spurring on the goat he was riding. “ We don’t have all day!”   
Dwalin, Fili and Kili followed Thorin’s lead, spurring on the goats, which they had lend from Dain.   
At the gates of Erebor war was raging, a war between men, elves, dwarves and orcs. And the leader of the orcs was waiting for him on top of the mountain they were now climbing.   
This would become the last fight between Azog and him, or so he hoped.   
" We split up here!" Thorin ordered, turning his head to look at his companions. " The three of you go around, I'm going straight in !"   
" Be careful uncle!" Kili called, before he and Fili went to the right. Dwalin turned to the left.  
" You too." Thorin softly replied. 

 

" You were wrong, hobbit." Azog stated as he walked up to him. " Oakenshield is on his way here right now."   
" That can't be." Bilbo replied, looking at the pale orc in disbelief.  
" You will see for yourself soon enough." Azog said, the grin appearing on his face again. " And then you will watch how I kill him."   
Bilbo's heart picked up speed, a sour taste filling his mouth as his stomach turned around. He had to come up with a plan, and rather now than later.  
" Azog!" He called, since the pale orc was already moving away from him.   
He turned around. " What, hobbit?"   
" Set me free." Bilbo stated.  
The pale orc laughed. " Why would I do that?"   
" Because I will help you." Bilbo replied. " I will help you kill Thorin Oakenshield."   
The pale orc frowned. " Why should I believe you?"   
" Because he broke my heart. He hurt me. I want my revenge." Bilbo simply replied. " Come on, what could I do to you? Yes, I could run away. But I won't be able to harm you. Let me distract Thorin for you."   
Azog thought about it for a while, then started to open the chains that were holding Bilbo. " If you do anything to sabotage me, you're dead meat." 

 

When Thorin arrived on the top of the mountain he got the surprise of his life.  
At first he only saw the pale orc, who was standing there with a grin on his face, clearly ready for their battle.   
Then a bush of blond hair peeked out from behind the orc, followed by two brown eyes that were coldly looking at him.   
" Bilbo?" Thorin stated in surprise.  
He had thought the halfling would be safe, that he had left Erebor before the battle had started.   
He never expected him to be captured by the enemy.

Thorin dismounted the goat, slowly taking steps towards the pale orc, on his guard for a sudden attack from Azog.  
There came no attack though, Azog just kept standing there, the grin still plastered on his face.  
" Welcome Thorin." He said when Thorin was only a few meters away. " I hope you are prepared to die."   
Thorin didn't answer to that, he kept staring at Bilbo, who still was hiding behind the pale orc.   
He wondered if the little being was so afraid of him he rather stayed there then to come to him.   
" Bilbo." Thorin said again. “ It’s ok. I won’t harm you.”  
Bilbo firmly shook his head. “ Why should I trust you?”  
“ Because I did read your letter. Because I had a vision about you and me.” Thorin replied. “ I’m cured of the golden sickness. Please, Bilbo, you have to believe me.”  
Bilbo came from behind Azog and slowly walked towards Thorin.   
“ It’s too late now.” Bilbo said before pulling out sting and stabbing the dwarf’s leg.  
Bilbo’s action made Thorin go down on one knee and it made the others, who had joined them, roar in anger.  
“ Bilbo, what are you doing?” He asked, signing to the others that they had to stay back.   
“ That hurts. Doesn’t it?” Bilbo send back the question, then stabbed the dwarfs other leg. “ Almost as much as you hurt me.”   
Thorin went down on both knees, still he gestured to the others to wait.   
“ Finish him.” Bilbo said to Azog, taking away Thorin’s sword.“ And don’t be too gentle doing it.”  
The pale orc laughed as he started to move towards Thorin, his weapon ready to give the final blow.  
Still Thorin didn’t ask for help from the others.  
“ Move halfling.” Azog spoke when he was right in front of Thorin. “ Or do you want to die together with your dwarf.”  
“ He’s not my dwarf. He’s nothing to me. Not anymore at least.” Bilbo replied coldly.   
But Bilbo didn’t move, he did something none of them expected. He quickly turned around, Thorin’s sword still in his hand,stabbing the pale orc right in the heart with all the force he had.   
Azog stumbled back in surprise, the sword still in his chest. Then he fell backwards and stayed still.  
For a few seconds it was completely silent.. Everyone stared at the orc’s motionless body.  
Then all hell broke loose. The remaining orcs attacked the dwarves, whom on their turn fought back.  
Bilbo stood by Thorin, defending him against the orcs that got past Dwalin, Fili and Kili.  
But it were too many orcs for Bilbo to handle, Thorin could see his struggle and he knew he had to do something.   
He got up, groaning out of pain and limped towards the pale orc to retrieve his sword.   
Then he joined the others in the fight.  
“ Go.” He said to Bilbo. “ Hide yourself. Get yourself to safety.”  
“ I’m not going anywhere.” Bilbo replied, stabbing an orc that attacked them. “ I injured you. Can’t leave you like this.”  
“ You’re going to get yourself killed.” Thorin said. “ You have to get out of here.”  
“ I’d rather die myself than to see you die.” Bilbo retorted.   
“ I thought I meant nothing to you anymore.” Thorin replied, beheading another orc.   
“ That was a lie.” Bilbo confessed. “ I had to lie in order to have a shot at saving you.”  
“ And you succeeded.” Thorin replied. “ For which I’ll be forever grateful.”  
“ Don’t thank me yet.” Bilbo said. “ We’re not exactly safe now.”  
They continued to defend themselves against the orcs. But it was clear they were outnumbered. Only a small miracle could get them into safety.   
Luckily for them they got their miracle when the eagles arrived.   
The eagles picked up the remaining orcs, flew away and dropped them over the edge of the mountain.   
Then they returned to pick up Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Dwalin.   
They soared through the sky, above the ongoing battle to be dropped off between the walls of Erebor.   
The eagles left as soon Bilbo and the dwarves were on their feet again, joining in battle.   
“ We have to go help them!” Fili cried out.  
“ We will.” Thorin replied, starting for the gate.  
“ Oh no, you won’t.” Bilbo interjected, grabbing the dwarf’s hand in an attempt to stop him. “ You first are going to take care of those wounds.”  
“ They’re not that bad, Bilbo.” Thorin said, giving the hobbit a small smile. “ They won’t kill me.”  
“ Maybe they won’t.” Bilbo replied, sounding a bit hysteric. “ But what’s out there certainly might.”  
“ You worry too much.” Thorin said, ruffling through the smaller being’s hair. “ You shouldn’t be worried about me. I’ll be fine.”  
“ Of course I worry about you, you stupid dwarf! Because I love you! After everything that happened, I still love you!” Bilbo cried out. “ And I can’t stand the thought of losing you again! I can’t stand the thought of losing you forever!”   
“ Bilbo…” Thorin stated.   
“ No, you don’t Bilbo me!” Bilbo retorted. “ I don’t want your pity! I want you to stay!”  
Thorin pulled Bilbo against him, cupped the smaller being’s face in his hand and gently placed a kiss on his lips.  
“ I love you too, Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin said, leaning his head against Bilbo’s. “ But you know I have to go. I can’t leave my people out there alone. I have to go help them.”  
“ Then I’ll come with you.” Bilbo replied.   
“ No, you are staying here.” Thorin said. “ I can’t have you out there. I need to know you are safe.”   
“ That’s not fair.” Bilbo interjected. “ If I stay here, I’ll worry sick.”  
“ And if you come, all I’ll be able to think about is you.” Thorin answered, caressing Bilbo’s cheek. “ You’d become a distraction and that could become lethal to me. You are staying here.”  
“ Fine then.” Bilbo gave in. “ But promise me you’ll come back in one piece.”  
“ I promise.” Thorin replied, then planted a kiss on Bilbo’s forehead before calling out to the others.   
“ Let’s go!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading.  
Don’t forget to leave a review. ;)


End file.
